


在？借点抑制剂

by Rubythebowl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alpha 何炅, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega 撒贝宁, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 作为一个Omega，撒贝宁一直假装自己是个Alpha。作为一个Alpha，全世界都以为何炅是Omega。
Relationships: He Jiong/Sa Beining, 何炅/撒贝宁, 双北
Kudos: 28





	在？借点抑制剂

——这下完蛋了。  
撒贝宁把自己的包翻了个底朝天，看着刚倒在地上的那堆东西欲哭无泪——披了十好几年的马甲眼看着就在今天保不住了。  
这事儿说出去可能大家都不信，不过撒贝宁的确是个伪装Alpha的Omega。他年轻那会儿平权活动都没开始，一个Omega想进社会所谓“抛头露面”几乎是无路可走的。别说找工作了，就连考学也对第二性别有着严苛的规定。好在撒贝宁的一个长辈在医药大厂工作，在那时物质条件不丰富的情况下可以给他提供足量的药剂掩藏自己的性别。那时候阻断剂还在测试阶段，偶尔会盖不住信息素外泄，如果冒充没有信息素的Beta随时都可能暴露。于是小撒一咬牙一跺脚，就走上了装A之路。他本来以为自己念完书出人头地之后就可以光明正大地改回性别，谁知道成为主持人之后丝毫掩盖不住自己的才华变得越来越火，只能继续装了下去。定期吃的抑制剂很管用，装了这么长时间他自己都快忘了自己是Omega的事实，又是健身又是户外运动还老作为Alpha开颜色笑话，除了身高之外俨然一个标准Alpha。  
不过今天他可能要栽了。明明按规律还有一个多星期才会到发情期，谁知道是因为今天探案闻香水闻多了还是现场某个Alpha离他太近，录综艺录到一半，撒贝宁突然腿一软，接着就闻到了自己的信息素味儿。他赶紧找借口跑回休息室，结果翻遍自己和助理的包别说抑制剂，连阻断喷雾都没得一瓶。房间里的咖啡牛奶味儿越来越重，他挣扎着跪在地上从一堆杂物里翻出自己的手机，准备联系助理紧急撤退。刚解锁屏幕，却传来了敲门声。  
“撒撒？”外面传来何炅关切的声音，“你还好吗？”  
撒贝宁心中一喜，突然感觉自己还可以抢救一下。  
何炅是个Alpha这件事也许除了他自己没人会相信，至少撒贝宁就完全不信。这也算是早期八卦号信誓旦旦的娱乐圈内幕之一了，点开任何一篇“八一八内娱那些装A的O”，里面绝对有何老师的名字。这个猜测其实并没有任何证据支撑，但大家都心照不宣地深信不疑——毕竟他们没见过第二个如此细皮嫩肉童颜不老温柔和善泪点极低的Alpha。与何炅合作之后，撒贝宁更加坚定了这个想法，哪个Alpha天天喊他“撒撒”，被质疑了就鼓着脸委屈，像护崽一样照顾喜欢的后辈，还会软着声音埋怨他不好好照顾自己的身体？他要不是Omega那这世界上也就没有Omega了。撒贝宁现在就只有一个问题：这么多年坚持没露馅，何炅用的那么管用的抑制剂到底是从哪买的？  
“何老师，”他有气无力地喊，“你一个人吗？”  
“啊，就我自己。”何炅说，“能进来吗？”  
“快快快。”  
何炅从门缝里露出个头，被屋子里浓郁的咖啡味儿弄得有些不知所措。他看了一眼跪在地上的撒贝宁，赶紧把门关上跑过来扶他：“怎么了撒老师，你这是……”他半拖半拽地把撒贝宁扶回椅子上，用特别小的声音在他耳边说，“你是Omega？”  
“……是，倒霉催的。”撒贝宁坦白，“快，老何，你那有没有抑制剂救急？”  
“那你等我一下啊。”何炅默认了自己有专属Omega的抑制剂的事实，也没多嘴问他别的，只是拿了个抱枕垫在撒贝宁后脑以免他磕到，接着赶紧关门出去了。撒贝宁晕乎乎的都没听到他进门的声音，只觉得一只温暖的手托起了自己的下巴，后颈被擦上了冰凉的液体。大概是消毒用的酒精，不知道为什么有点桃花酿的味儿。  
“MG-1试剂过敏吗？”何炅柔声问，“注射型的吧，见效比较快。”  
“不过敏。”撒贝宁说，感受到坚硬的无针注射器抵在自己的腺体上。短暂的疼痛过后，一直昏昏沉沉的脑袋终于清明了些。他眨了眨眼，逐渐聚焦的视野中看到何炅从包里又翻出一瓶阻断剂，边往他脖颈上喷边絮絮叨叨：“我再给你喷点这个，但是不舒服的话千万不要硬撑，身体是第一位的。注射型的抑制剂药效很猛，你今天就不要吃口服的了，以免过量服用。”  
“谢谢。”撒贝宁劫后余生，咧开嘴笑了，“何老师真是专业。以后咱俩互相照应啊……弱势群体互帮互助。”  
何炅的动作僵了一下，抬起头看他。“我不是……”他顿了顿，说了一半又顿住了。  
“没关系，我不会说出去的。”撒贝宁心想他是看不到自己现在红着小脸的样子，竟然还妄想嘴硬说自己是A，“你也不会告发我吧。”  
“肯定不会啊！”何炅赶紧摇摇头，“你好点儿了吗？有没有什么不适感？”  
“没有，你这药挺管用的。”热度已经逐渐过去，撒贝宁坐直身子，伸手想去碰稍微发痒的后颈，手腕却被一下捉住。“刚打过针不要乱摸。”何炅说，“我去叫你助理进来，他知道吧？”看撒贝宁点头，他才放开手，“你千万别勉强啊，不行就先回去休息。我先去稳住他们。”  
轻伤不下火线，敬业如撒贝宁，草草处理了后颈的伤口整理了下发型就又走到聚光灯下了。他刚和大家解释了下今天有点低血糖，准备重新开始录制就听见站在自己身后的魏晨“嗯？”了一声，“这怎么突然有股咖啡味儿啊。”  
还没等撒贝宁想出借口，就看见何炅握着个一次性小纸杯从旁边蹭过来，空气里的咖啡味更浓了。“有点困了，又打了杯咖啡。”他笑着说，自然地隔在魏晨和撒贝宁中间，“你要喝吗？给你做一杯？”  
魏晨赶紧摆摆手说不用麻烦了。撒贝宁松了口气，看着何炅后脑的小辫子十分感动：还是自己人贴心！你这个姐妹（划掉）兄弟我认定了！  
在接下来的录制里，他俩的友情因为这件事情火速升温。撒贝宁本来以为这次突然的发热只是偶然，却没想到之后好几次都没按时间来。他想如果照顾人有个诺贝尔奖那何炅肯定是当之无愧的诺奖得主，不仅每天叮嘱他吃药，还能比他更早的发现自己的异常，随时给他备着抑制剂。他甚至还给撒贝宁搞来了一种温和的中药药方，可以减轻发热时的症状，以免总是临阵打试剂，注射多了影响身体健康。撒贝宁活这么大岁数从来没被人这么照顾过，也没想过会从何炅身上得到这么多安全感。他也尝试去照顾何炅，可对方看起来完全不被自己的Omega身份拖累，撒贝宁甚至都没见过他吃药或者有发热的迹象。  
这季录到收官撒贝宁都被照顾惯了，想到以后的工作里再没有知根知底的同类心头一阵发酸。结束后他罕见的没有飞机要赶，于是约了何炅两个人跑去熟人开的小酒馆一醉方休。在何炅身边他真的很放松，聊着聊着就说起这些年装A的辛酸史。“也挺奇怪的。”他半醉地嘟囔着，“我定时吃药看医生，发热期都很稳定。怎么来录个明侦紊乱成这样……”  
“……可能是被谁刺激到了？”何炅的问话像是自言自语。  
“也不是没可能，虽然我一直在Alpha堆里工作，从来也没被谁影响过。”撒贝宁开始分析，“是之前没合作过的？王鸥吗？不会是小白吧……”  
他的手突然就被握住了。撒贝宁抬起头，看到何炅的眼神突然变得认真，“就不能是我吗？”  
“哪会是你，那得是生物学上的奇迹。”撒贝宁迷迷糊糊地笑，揉了揉他的手，“你和那些Alpha可不一样，咱俩是知音难觅……”后面的话声音越来越小，他竟是一头栽在桌上睡着了。

那晚之后两个人便各奔东西，忙自己的其他事业去了。撒贝宁觉得那天自己的猜想是对的，一结束明侦录制他的发情期就回归正常，再也没在计划外出过乱子。不过也可能是何老师给他的药方起了作用，他正想着有空和老何发个消息感谢一下，就听见助理在旁边小声嘀咕：“撒老师和何老师？这帮人真能瞎猜。”  
“怎么了？”撒贝宁要过他的手机，往屏幕上打开的八卦文章上看去。这一季明侦已经上线，还有不少人觉得他俩的互动颇具暧昧，议论纷纷。这没什么，当代粉丝就喜欢搞一些两个alpha的爱情，但当越来越多的人讨论这件事的时候，话题逐渐就离谱了。“什么，说我趁何老师之危霸王硬上弓？”撒贝宁皱着眉头不敢相信自己看到了什么，“我硬的起来吗？！”  
助理：“……”我还第一次听人理直气壮说自己硬不起来。撒贝宁意识到自己的口误，“不是，我上得了他……算了怎么说都很奇怪。”他继续看八卦，“何炅购入Omega抑制剂，期间与撒贝宁同进同出，有图为证……”他揉了揉眉头，“算了，反正是给我买的，这锅我背。”反正类似的讨论等节目播完自然会冷却下去。撒贝宁之后又看了几篇，要不是他是当事人他还真信了。有好事者还截出节目动图，讲哪一分哪一秒他突然靠近何炅，后者紧张得往后退了半步；又说某次投对凶手之后众人激动拥抱，何炅离得太近像是亲吻了他的脸颊。还有看到他时亮起的眼神，非常自然的双手交握，搜证时吸铁石一般的相互吸引……真真假假，看着看着撒贝宁都有点搞不清了。甚至这么多年在心底积灰的那个他以为早就熄灭的想法重新涌上心头：为什么自己就不是个Alpha呢？  
也不知道谁这么幸运能标记何炅。  
撒贝宁被这个想法压在心头，不开心了好几天，直到接到新一季明侦录制的消息才重拾好心情。这次节目组玩了个大的，第一案竟然在一艘真正的游轮上。出行那天天气不错，撒贝宁登上船，刚走到属于自己的舱室就听见隔壁传来熟悉的声音。他一下子就精神了，三两步蹦到阳台上。隔壁果然是好久没见的何炅，一看到他来激动地挥舞着小手手：“撒老师！！把手给我！！”  
他们隔着墙拼命伸着手抓住对方，在海风中笑得像俩久别重逢的傻子。  
也可能是太激动了，录完第一天的内容往回走时，撒贝宁发现自己有点不妙。他退后两步，冲以为是节目效果而来跟拍的随行摄影摇摇头，拽住了比他晚一步的何炅。“怎么了？”何炅担心地看着他，“你又……？”  
“我跟这节目八字不合吧！”撒贝宁额角爆出青筋，“我上周刚发了一次热，什么都没准备。你带注射器了吗？”  
何炅盯着他看了一会儿，没说话，只是拽着他往二人的房间走去。浓郁的咖啡牛奶香气逐渐在四周蔓延开，还掺了点海风吹来的花香味。刚起锚的船摇摇晃晃，撒贝宁只觉得何炅的步伐快的要飞起来了。  
确认过房间里没人之后，何炅把他拉进屋里，随手将门反锁。撒贝宁也不慌了，缓步踱进房间里朝阳台走去，“何老师，你这房间景色不错嘛！哟，你看海里那条小船亮起灯来了……”  
他话还没说完，就觉得一股非常强劲的Alpha气场狠狠压了下来。撒贝宁几乎无法站立，勉强靠在墙上转过身，目之所及仍然只有何炅一个人。空气中的咖啡味和奶香味被更重一些的桃花酒味道压下，让人脑袋一阵阵发晕。  
“你、”撒贝宁口干舌燥，“你真的是、”  
“一靠近我就会发情，撒老师可真是喜欢我啊。”即使整个房间里的温度都暧昧地上涨了好几度，何炅的语气仍然云淡风轻，“我没带抑制剂。不如，暂时标记你一下？”  
他慢慢靠过来，把撒贝宁整个笼罩在他的气息中。撒贝宁搂住他的腰好让自己不顺着墙滑下去。何炅偏过头，温热的气息喷在他的后颈上，是在很认真地想要临时标记。如果不是口鼻间浓郁的桃花酒味道刺激的撒贝宁快要发疯，他几乎以为何炅根本没有动情了。撒贝宁缩缩脖子不让何炅碰自己的腺体，反而一口亲在他的唇角，顺势蹭过去，吮着那人柔软的下唇。  
何炅终于有所动作，他一伸手把撒贝宁的手腕箍在墙上，低头加深这个吻。“别闹，宝贝儿。”他在喘息的空隙中哄孩子一样模糊地说，“让我完成标记。”  
“我哪有在闹。”撒贝宁扯开他的领口，“要做就做全套啊，何老师。”

“你怎么这么精神啊。”清晨的船上电影院里，白敬亭半梦半醒地靠在椅背上，看着又开始戏精的撒贝宁，“昨晚你和何老师那么早就消失是睡觉去了？”  
撒贝宁心想明侦真是个个都是人精，自己都不知道曾经离真相那么近。他笑着找借口：“我俩昨晚喝酒去了。喝点就精神了。”  
“何老师早啊。”papi从楼梯上来，看到何炅正靠着栏杆吹风，“我都困死了你还神采飞扬的！昨晚几点睡的啊？”  
“嗯……大概凌晨四点。”何炅说，在papi疑惑前赶紧接上一句，“我和撒撒喝酒去了，喝的比较开心。”他一回头就看到撒贝宁和小白跟在她身后也上了甲板，于是憋着笑问，“是不是啊，撒撒？”  
“是是是，必须是。”撒贝宁乖巧.jpg，“你们聊什么呢？”  
“聊你俩昨晚上很开心。”papi说。  
“那可真是~非常开心~”撒贝宁笑出一脸褶子，“何老师，下次再一起喝酒啊？”  
“虽然不知道你们在讨论什么，但我总觉得有个车轱辘从我脸上压过去了。”张若昀从一边探过头，“走啊，摄制组说准备好了。”  
“走吧，宝贝儿。”何炅像逗小狗一样挠挠撒贝宁的下巴，蹦蹦跶跶地往案发现场去了。

“所以你为什么会常备抑制剂和阻断剂啊？”  
“这不是节目常备药吗？来参加综艺的Omega可有不少。虽然我的信息素味道其实挺微弱的，一般不会影响到他们，不过有备无患啊。”  
“微弱？我发现了，不是我和明侦八字不合，是我跟你八字太合了！老何，为了庆祝这个发现，如此良辰美景不如我们一起品酒~”  
“……你先把手机放的最美不过夕阳红给我关了！软掉了已经！”  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> 我热爱美人攻，热爱A装O，热爱A爆了的何老师


End file.
